leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Warwick/Trivia
General * Warwick's dance references Thriller by ** He shares this dance with , who will join him if they are close to each-other. * Warwick is displayed when typing 'Urf' in Champion Select (he killed and flayed the Manatee, occasionally wearing his carcass as a sort of morbid trophy). However, as of his current rework, recent origins behind the skin is unknown. * Warwick was the second champion to have his price reduced twice (the others being and ). * Brian Sommer (Warwick's old voice actor) voiced Boggin in Warwick's revealed teaser. * Warwick out of several of the visually-upgraded and reworked champions, is one of the few to have a unique attacking animation solely for the Crescent active from both and . * He's named after in England, meaning "abode by the weir". ** However, his name is officially pronounced 'wɔɹ˞wɪk whereas the place-name ˈwɒɹɪk. Quotes * heart out"}} references his previous backstory involving the Starchild. * is nearly identical to }} Skins ; * He was heavily inspired by the . ; * He could only be unlocked via Refer-A-Friend (discontinued on 05-Sep-2015) * He might be referencing a from . * He has a spectral sword resembling the impaled through his chest. ; * He references the from . * He shares this theme with (she can be seen in the background while her picture can be seen in the foreground) ; * He wears and took over Planet Urf in the background (from the April Fools' Day 2015 login screen) ** He was first priced at , then went 99% off ( ) and, then settled at , and finally returned to on the last weekend before becoming Legacy (the procedures were donated to a foundation protecting hunted manatees) * He shares this theme with and . ; * He might be referencing from . * His armor resembles from the franchise. ; * He might be referencing an . ; * His promo references . * He is called 'Lv11 Warwick' in Taiwanese localization (references from ) * Hyena Men are the African equivalent of the European . * His artwork was inspired by . ** A vehicle resembling can be seen to his right. * He shares this theme with (can be seen in the background) , , (can be seen in the background) , and . ; * He might be referencing the Magelord side of Summoner's Rift. * He shares this theme with , , and . Relations * Warwick is a former Zaunite gangster who decided to abandon his former life to try and be a 'good man'. He was captured and experimented on by , who pumped him full of chemicals containing spliced monster DNA in an attempt to transmute the Uncaged Wrath of Zaun into the 'beast' he was deep down inside. The experiments ended up killing him only to have him resurrect as a chimera resembling a wolfman with bat ears and a fox tail. * The chemicals being pumped into Warwick every time he smells as well as experimentation have taken a heavy toll on his psyche. He remembers little of his former life, sometimes recalling hurting a little girl implied to be ("You were there", "Let me forget") and apparently knowing before she defected to Piltover ("Zaun needed you!") Category:Champion trivia Category:Warwick Category:2010 April Fools Day Category:2018 Lunar Revel